1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly, to an assembly structure of a panel being attached to a front side of a cabinet, which forms the exterior of the washing machine.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally a washing machine consists of a device for eliminating (or removing) foreign substances (e.g., dirt and stain) included in laundry through a chemical action of detergent and a mechanical action between a washing water and a washing tub, and a device for drying the washed laundry by provided heated air (or hot air) thereto. The above-described washing machine may be categorized into a front loading type and a top loading type based upon the method of inputting the laundry. More specifically, the front loading type washing machine refers to a washing machine wherein laundry is inputted through a front side of the cabinet, and the top loading type washing machine refers to a washing machine wherein laundry is inputted through a top side of the cabinet.
Since the washing machine is provided with various parts for the washing and drying functions, such as a drum, a motor, a heater assembly, a controller, and so on, within the inside of the cabinet, which forms the exterior of the washing machine, when external water flows into the cabinet, malfunction may occur in the above-described parts. This problem may not only cause a loss in reliability from the consumers (i.e., customers and users) but also cause deterioration in the durability of the washing machine. Therefore, blocking the inflow of external liquid into the cabinet is the most essential and crucial aspect in designing washing machines. Furthermore, taking into consideration the increasing demand from consumers for enhanced functions as well as more unique and trendy designs, the need for a technology that can resolve the technical problems of the conventional washing machines and also provide trendy external designs in washing machines is also rising.